There is a need for new and innovative approaches for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune diseases, since there are still no ideal treatments available. Moreover, it appears that the GPR4 receptor might be associated with the autoimmune system.
Therefore, the present invention addresses the GPR4 receptor interaction with low molecular weight compounds, especially with selective GPR4 compounds, especially with GPR4 receptor antagonists. This approach may provide an innovative path for treating diseases or disorders involving the autoimmune system, such as by way of example, treatment of pain in particular in association with inflammatory processes, treatment of inflammatory diseases or disorders, or treatment of diseases or disorders involving angiogenesis.